


All Too Well

by xohollandox



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xohollandox/pseuds/xohollandox
Summary: When Peter finds his dads fighting... well he knows the feeling all too well.





	All Too Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first story on AO3. I'd love to hear from all of you! This is only lightly edited so there are likely mistakes. :) This is a one-shot and very short. I hope to have another story up soon.

"What are you saying, Steve?" 

"I'm saying maybe it'd be better for us not to see each other right now." 

"What about our marriage? What about Peter?" 

"Yeah Pops... What about me?" said Peter as he walked through the door after school only to see his two dads arguing. He hadn't heard what the argument was about but he was old enough know the look on his Pops face. His Pops didn't love his Dad anymore, he could tell by the way Steve kept avoiding his Dads eyes. Peter wouldn't have known this face so well if it weren't for the fact he had seen it on Wade's face days before. He couldn't tell his dads that his heart was broken because they didn't even know Wade existed. Peter thought it was for the better and it was, at the time. Now Peter didn't have anyone to go to. Sure he could go to his many numbers of "Aunts" and "Uncles" but they might do something crazy like actually go and kill the guy. 

Peter didn't know what made his Pops not love his Dad anymore but he Tony still loved Steve. Tony was wearing the same expression Peter had worn and Peter hated that face. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror. It was the face of heartbreak. The face of thinking the one person you truly loved was leaving your life forever. But again, Peter could not tell his dads any of this because then they would know he had a boyfriend and then things would really be a disaster. 

"Peter, sorry I didn't see you come in," said Steve sheepishly. 

"Yeah well, I did. What's going on!" Peter demanded.

"What's going on with your attitude Pete?" questioned Tony. "You've been acting weird all week." 

"I'm pretty sure I was asking you two the question." 

"Peter not now," sighed Steve. "Your Dad and I were just talking that's it." 

"No that's not it! Just be honest with me!" Peter screamed. He didn't know why he was so worked up all of a sudden, but he felt so many emotions rushing through his body that he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop the tears that began to rush down his face. 

"Pete, what's really wrong," Tony said much more gently as he walked over to his son. 

"Wade..." Peter sniffled. "He broke up with me. He was cheating on me." 

Tony immediately let go of his son that he previously was cradling in his arms. "You had a boyfriend!" 

"Tony, calm down," Steve said as he reached over and touched his husband's shoulder. "Peter your Dad and I aren't breaking up. We're not getting a divorce. There are just some things that we don't agree on right now and it's better for us to not be together." 

"You don't love Dad anymore do you?" Peter asked through hiccups. 

"Of course I love your Dad Pete, why would you say that."

"Because that's what Wade looked like, that's what Wade said when he left." 

Tony finally adjusting to the idea his young son had had a boyfriend joined back into the conversation. "Peter, you're young. This was only your first love. You've got a long time to find the perfect guy." 

"Pops if you're leaving... where are you going."

"Um, me Aunt Natasha and some others... are going on sort of a long mission that your Dad doesn't think I should go on," Steve said stealing a glance at the annoyed looking Tony. "But I promise I'll be back. You're just going to stay here with Dad for a little while."

"Everyone in m life is leaving me..." Peter mumbled. 

"I'm not leaving you, Pete," Steve said as he embraced his trembling son. "You'll always have me in your heart." 

"Pops, I'm 17, not 7." 

"I know but you'll always be my little Spider-boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tom Holland fan account on Instagram @xohollandox   
> Follow my Wattpad (Almost never used) @xohollandox


End file.
